The shrink packaging generally involves wrapping an article(s) in a heat shrink film to form a package, and then heat shrinking the film by exposing it to sufficient heat to cause shrinkage and intimate contact between the film and article. The heat can be provided by conventional heat sources, such as heated air. However, conventional heat sources like heated air are generally insulators, and therefore, have a low heat transfer rate. This can result in the very long heated air tunnels in order to generate the necessary levels of heating of the film. In addition, heated air tunnels may also continuously lose heat to the environment. Thus, they can result in a lower heat efficiency.
Accordingly, alternative polyethylene-based shrink films are desired.